The Big Fat Quiz of the Year
=Host= Jimmy Carr =Broadcast= Hot Sauce for Channel 4, 28 December 2004 to present as The Big Fat Anniversary Quiz, 2 November 2007 and 2 January 2015 as The Big Fat Quiz of the 80s, 16 September 2012 and 22 September 2013 as The Big Fat Quiz of the 90s, 23 September 2012 and 29 September 2013 as The Big Fat Quiz of the 00s, 30 September 2012 =Synopsis= Much as the title suggests, this is a comedy quiz about the year just gone - mainly to ensure Jimmy Carr has no day off. Ever. Six questions are asked about two months of the year in turn, with answers scribbled down using electronic pens. The answers are then revealed and scored. Guests come on at various points to liven up the proceedings. Quite good knockabout fun, even if the swearing will make our Mum blush like a beetroot. Incidentally, we thought we were anal until we found the Wikipedia entry for this show. Hooray for Internet-addicted teenagers! =Specials= As part of the celebrations to mark 25 years since Channel 4 began broadcasting, The Big Fat Anniversary Quiz, featuring questions about Channel 4's programming over the previous two decades was aired in November 2007. A second Big Fat Anniversary Quiz was aired in January 2015 to mark ten years of the format, featuring questions from the previous decade. In September 2012, Channel 4 broadcast three specials, with the questions in each episode focusing on a particular decade - the 1980s, the 1990s, and the first decade of the 21st Century, commonly referred to as the Noughties. A second edition of The Big Fat Quiz of the 80s was broadcast in September 2013 as part of a special weekend of 1980s themed programming. For no adequately explained reason, a week later, a second edition of The Big Fat Quiz of the 90s was also broadcast. =Theme music= Peter Baikie =Trivia= Several editions of the BFQOTY have been produced by Jonathan Ross's wife, Jane Goldman, with Ross getting in on the act himself for the 2010 edition. =Champions= 2004 June Sarpong and Jonathan Ross 2005 Sharon Osbourne and Jonathan Ross 2006 Noel Fielding and Russell Brand 2007 Rob Brydon and David Mitchell 2008 Dara O'Briain and Davina McCall 2009 David Mitchell and Charlie Brooker 2010 Jonathan Ross and Ruth Jones 2011 David Mitchell and Eddie Izzard 2012 Richard Ayoade and Gabby Logan 2013 Dara O'Briain and Kristen Schaal / Richard Ayoade and Noel Fielding (joint winners) 2014 Kevin Bridges and Sarah Millican The Big Fat Anniversary Quiz 2007 Jack Dee and Alan Carr The Big Fat Quiz of the 80s 2012 Jason Manford and Stephen Mangan / Jonathan Ross and Adam Buxton (joint winners) 2013 David Mitchell and Phill Jupitus The Big Fat Quiz of the 90s Phill Jupitus and Alan Davies The Big Fat Quiz of the 00s Kevin Bridges and Alan Carr =Participants= 2004 June Sarpong and Jonathan Ross Simon Pegg and Liza Tarbuck David Walliams and Rob Brydon 2005 Sharon Osbourne and Jonathan Ross Denise Van Outen and David Mitchell Gordon Ramsay and Rob Brydon 2006 Noel Fielding and Russell Brand David Walliams and Rob Brydon Jonathan Ross and Cat Deeley 2007 Rob Brydon and David Mitchell Noel Fielding and Russell Brand Jonathan Ross and Lily Allen 2008 Dara O'Briain and Davina McCall Sean Lock and James Corden Michael McIntyre and Claudia Winkleman 2009 David Mitchell and Charlie Brooker Russell Brand and Jonathan Ross Rob Brydon and Claudia Winkleman 2010 Noel Fielding and Richard Ayoade Jonathan Ross and Ruth Jones Alan Carr and Michael McIntyre 2011 Jonathan Ross and Jamie Oliver David Walliams and Miranda Hart David Mitchell and Eddie Izzard 2012 Jack Whitehall and James Corden Russell Howard and Jonathan Ross Richard Ayoade and Gabby Logan 2013 Jack Whitehall and Jonathan Ross Dara O'Briain and Kristen Schaal Richard Ayoade and Noel Fielding 2014 Micky Flanagan and Mel B Kevin Bridges and Sarah Millican David Mitchell and Richard Ayoade The Big Fat Anniversary Quiz 2007 Jack Dee and Alan Carr Frank Skinner and Carol Vorderman David Mitchell and Richard Ayoade 2015 Jonathan Ross and Warwick Davis Jack Whitehall and Claudia Winkleman Russell Brand and Noel Fielding The Big Fat Quiz of the 80s 2012 Jason Manford and Stephen Mangan Jonathan Ross and Adam Buxton Micky Flanagan and Carol Vorderman 2013 David Mitchell and Phill Jupitus Sarah Greene and Alan Carr Jason Donovan and Jack Dee The Big Fat Quiz of the 90s 2012 Phill Jupitus and Alan Davies Dara O'Briain and Claudia Winkleman Jack Whitehall and Denise Van Outen 2013 Jonathan Ross and Jo Brand Sue Perkins and Lee Mack Bob Mortimer and Richard Ayoade The Big Fat Quiz of the 00s Kevin Bridges and Alan Carr Sarah Millican and David Mitchell Richard Ayoade and Noel Fielding =Web links= Wikipedia entry British Comedy Guide entry =Pictures= =See also= Big Fat Anniversary Quiz review Category: Themed Quiz Category:News Category:Channel 4 Programmes Category:Long-Running Category:Current Category:Features Celebrities